Attack On The Angel
by xiamaryluna
Summary: After hiding behind a wall for over a hundred years. They thought they were the last of mankind. They thought that there were no others outside the wall. They were wrong, He was wrong. On a regular fighting day, Levi is sent out to do what he does best. Although it turns out his regular fighting day involves meeting someone he thought never existed beyond the wall. (Levi x OC)
1. First Encounter

_**TBH... I was not expecting to write this but I just love SNK so I had to. :)**_

* * *

_**Silence**_

A sound I am very fond of hearing, it touches my ear with glee.

_**The wind**_

Mother nature's gift to the world, it can take you anywhere.

_**Death**_

An ending to one's life, their existence is nothing in the end. They are gone and forgotten.

_**Titans**_

Monstrosities, a devil's curse in this forsaken world.

_**The wall**_

The barrier between good and evil. Life and death.

_**Humans**_

The world's last remaining hope.

_**The Angel**_

...

"Ewww. Take that away from me." I told them. "You know how much I hate dirt."

Hanji let out a slight chuckle, ignoring what I just said. She turned her head back to face the titan which I had just eliminated.  
Fascinated she was, she carefully examined the dead corpse while letting out a sort of roar.

"Amazing, its limbs are still perfectly attached together. The tissues within it are just slightly damaged. What awe!"

"Would you quit doing that, you sound ridiculously desperate. Plus stop throwing its body parts in my direction."

Again, she ignored me. Right now she was more interested at looking at the dead titan then listen to me. Knowing this was not going anywhere; I gave up and headed out of the scene. As I did Hanji called out.

"Levi! Where are you going?!"

"Somewhere, where it is clean and not filled with dirt." I answered to her. As I was about to launch my 3D manoeuvre, she came running up to me. "What do you want?"

"There is something I want you to do."

"What is it?" I asked her. "If it something dirty then I-"

"I need you to kill some more titans." She interrupted me. I shook my head, sending her a glare saying 'no'. Even though it was my job to take these beasts down, I refused to get my hands filthy again. Taking on these many titans in a day was bad for my health.

"But! But! I need them!" She said in desperation. Tugging on my uniform, Hanji tried persuading me to go and collect her some titans. On and on, I kept refusing. "Levvvi! Please! I need them, I need to study them. I need my babies."

"Alright!" I let out a sigh of defeat. It looks like I had overtime, so instead of resting and cleaning, I had to go out and hunt. "But I am not going on my own. I am going to take a few people." I told her as I got ready.

"Okay!" Hanji said in happiness as she twirled around, dancing about.

"Goodness."

I was now ready and about to leave. I grabbed three others and made my way to the forest. I did not take that many since I knew; I alone was capable of handling a bunch of titans. My strength equalled to the strength of a hundred men. Bringing a few did not make a difference but I knew they would help me pick up the foul bits and pieces I dared not touch.

Using the 3D manoeuvre we managed to land in the forest in just less than twenty minutes. As I and the others flew into the tree, the forest was flocked with titans ranging from all different heights. The smallest one I could see was about seven meters tall, it was chewing on a tree bark on the ground. It had also appeared that one of the taller titans had caught us entering and was trying to climb the tree which we stood. As it did, the tree rocked back and forth, one of the others lost their balanced and almost fell of the tree. Luckily I was able to grab him, sparing him from the dreadful end which he could have got.

"Be careful," I warned them. " They have already spotted us, so it is no use hiding our presence. However since we are all the way up here, they can't get us."

"But what if they start climbing up the tree?" One of them asked me.

"Look." I pointed my sword to the titan trying to climb. "Although they try, they can never make it. These creatures are idiots. Though prone to humans, we are more intelligent than this type."

"Type?"

"Yes, just be careful to watch out for the-"

All of a sudden the tree shake grew rougher, I could feel vibrations growing intense, sound waves growing louder. What was that? I peered down the tree because the sound was coming from there and to my eyes I could not believe what I could see. A horde of titans were now bashing the tree we were on. As they did, it was like knocking down a pillar, with every push and shove, closer and closer does it fall. To make matters even worse, it was not just the ordinary titans doing it but the deviant titans. Some of them were now actually scaling the tree.

"What is going on?!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head to see the scared expressions which my team had on. Something had to be done or we were going to end up titan food and that is disgusting and dirty.

"Quickly follow me!" I knew what I had to do. We had to get of the tree first, activating my 3D manoeuvre I glided to the next tree, followed by the other three. But as we did, the titans seemed to have also made their move following us and trying to knock that tree down. "You two stay here and you come with me."

"Why?"

"We are going to get what Hanji wants. Some titans." I said to him. Once again, my 3D manoeuvre went on and I went soaring through the titans. One by one I slit the back of their necks and one by one each of them fell. But as one fell the titans numbers were increasing drastically, there were more of them than I could count, more of them than I could take on by myself. I fell back to the tree, trying to regain my breathe, I wiped the blood which dripped down my sword and wiped my hands which were covered in red. When I get back I was so going to kill Hanji for sending out here.

A few minutes passed and the titans were not going anywhere. The ones I just killed were now buried under all those which tried to grab us.

"We have to get out of here." "If we do then won't they follow us." "But we have to do something."

"All of you go. I will hold them off." I reassured them.

"But-!"They all said in unison.

" Go, don't worry I will be fine. Tell Hanji I will be back with what she wants."

They nodded their heads and fled the forest. As they did they looked back to see me still on the tree and some of the titans going after.

"Amateurs." They better have taken those titans following them out beforehand. That was both a good and bad thing, at least I would have to deal with less titans but they were heading for the wall.

Trying not to concern myself with them, I faced the problem I had in front of me. How on earth was I supposed to get out of this mess? I can't take all of them out, that was to time and energy consuming also more would flock around. I could not just leave the forest, they would just tag along with me but I cannot just stand here and let the deviants climb up the tree and eat me.

I decided to go with the first option, but I did not kill all of them. I only managed to kill a handful and go back up to the tree. Killing anymore may have resulted in my death. Stressed out, I took another look at the bottom, my kills looked like they were worth nothing. More and more gathered.

This wasn't working out. I tried again, only managing to kill slightly more than before. But it was no use, they assembled everywhere. From where I was it was like a army of bees around a flower.

"What on earth am I going to do?"

SWOOSH

"What was that?!"

I heard a sound coming from the far corner of the forest. It was not the wind, it can't have been. It sounded too fast to have been the wind.

SWOOSH

"Again!"

This time it was nearer to me, possibly on the same level as the tree. It did not sound like it came from the floor of the titans but from the branches of the trees.

SLASH

It was now at the bottom of the tree. I went to check what it was. To my surprise, titans started to drop dead onto the ground. Slowly the numbers decreased.

But this was not my doing, this was another. Someone was here. But who? Suddenly, I managed to catch a shadowy figure running through the woods. Looking down, it was clear, I moved off the tree and went on pursuing the figure. Who was this figure and how did they manage to kill all those titans. Even I was not able to do that. I needed answers.

From what I saw they did not look like they were part of the survey corps, they were not even using a 3D manoeuvre and how did they have such fine killing skills.

"HEY!" I called out. "WHO ARE YOU?!"  
The figure took no notice of what I said. It only continued to flash through the forest trees. I, of course, continued on my pursuit to catch up with them.

"HEY!"

"..."

Unexpectedly, the figure stopped dead on the spot of the tree. Halting the equipment, I landed on the branch next to theirs. I could finally get a clear view of them.  
The figure was wearing a black cape so I could not see their face, they were quite short, shorter than me, I was unable to pin point certain features of their face.

I took a step forward. The figure took a step back, another step I took, and another step it took back.

"Who are you?" I questioned the figure.

"..."

"Are you not going to speak? Who are you?!" I ordered.

But the figure refused to speak, all I could here was heavy breathing and from afar the thuds of the titans.

"Well are you not going to say anything? Or should we let the titans eat us?"

"..."

"Well... whoever you are. You need to be disciplined. Refusing to speak when told is against my orders. Looks like I have to teach you a lesson."

"...you have quite a mouth... be careful what you say Corporal Levi..."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Levi, Rivaille."

"How... do..You.. How do you know my name?"

BOOM

"Does it matter? I guess I better get going or the titans will attack us. You better be going aswell."

"Wa-wait!"

BOOM

It was too late. The titans came crashing in and the figure left. Luckily I was able to just make it out and made my way back to the city without the titans chasing me. While going back I thought about the figure.

It was a female, no doubt was that voice a females voice. But her cloak, it had an emblem of a wing similar to ours. A wing of the angel, an angel.

"An angel?"

* * *

**Bleh! I fail as a writer sobs... sobs... but I hope you enjoyed.  
~Fav/Follow  
~Review  
~Read**

**Chow~**


	2. Second Encounter

**I can sing SNK Opening one... Biggest achievement ever (Not really) ;)**

* * *

"An Angel? What was that? I have never seen that marking before."

Who was that female? Was she from within the wall? If she was, why did she not join the scouting legion or use that ability to help out? She could be of great help or could be a great threat. Well, whoever she was, I wonder if I will ever see her again.

After that event, I made it back to the wall, Hanji was waiting for me, but only because she thought I had what she wanted. Sadly, due to certain circumstances I was unable to retrieve what she needed. When I told her this, she looked at me in disappointment.

"Why-Why?! Where are the limbs?!"

"I could not get them."

"But why?! You are Corporal Levi, this should have been easy for you!"

"Well too bad, I could not get them."

"Levi-"

"Goodbye Hanji, I need to go and wash my hands."

From that, I left Hanji and made my way back to the nearest sink. After washing all the filth and blood that stained my hands, I took a glimpse of out of the window. The view was the wall, the side of the wall that Annie had dreadfully tried to climb on. It had been weeks since they covered that wall trying to hide the fear which would be bestowed on any of the townspeople if they saw what was under. I, myself was put in quite a shock when I saw that. A titan within the wall, how could anyone hide such horrific creatures within a wall that was supposed to protect them from those beast. I just wondered were there anymore secrets to be uncovered?

On the top of the wall, I took sight of the sun going down, night was drawing near. Today's events were almost over, meaning that whatever happened today was just a figment of the past. I would wait for the next day and conquer the future.

As I headed to my home, the streets were starting to grow bare. Everyone was settling in their little houses, on my way to my house I was greeted by a couple of people now and again. They would usually praise me for my excellent work. But that was the only thing I ever got.

When I finally made it to my house, I decided to call it a night. I was too tired, for some unknown reason, as I am not usually this tired. But for some weird reason today took quite a toll. As I made it up the stairs and into my room, I just had to wipe the dust away. Call me a clean freak but dust irritates me, it irritates me as much as titans and Hanji.  
Now that I had taken anything that would have bothered me, I laid myself into my bed and tried falling asleep. It did not take that long so I fell asleep instantly. This was also a strange thing as I don't normally fall asleep very fast.

The next day approached, like always it was pretty much the same routine. Get up, do the work, fight titans and head back home to sleep. I found this okay, but at times it got boring. For someone like me who fought titans for such a long period, I felt as though I needed something more in life. But that would be asking for too much.

We don't know how long these titans have been here or how long they will be here, so no one can guarantee safety. Although we could not guarantee it, we can ensure that the people would be safe. That is and has always been my priority, nothing more. That priority will never change.

"Levi!"

It was Hanji, but she seemed to be in a bad mood. It was probably because of yesterday.

"What is it now Hanji?"

"Levi, I have a request for you!"

"Yes?"

"I want you to go outside the wall and collect me those titans."

"Those titans?"

"Yes! The titans you were supposed to collect for me yesterday!"

"Must I really-"

"Yes! Now go!"

"Fine, very well."

"Good! You can also bring a few people along if-"

"No. Don't bother I am fine by myself."

"Really?"

"Yes. Bringing people will just get in the way of my job. Plus there is a chance of more blood being split and that is disgusting."

"Well, okay suit yourself then. Good luck!"

"Sure thing."

So once again, I headed out for the forest, to go collect 'those titans' apparently. This time no one came with me. Which was good, bringing people will drag the mission even long, I did not want that. I wanted to get this job done straight away, the quicker the better, and the better the less dirty.

When I got to the forest, I noticed there were hardly any titans. Quite odd actually, there were usually more than this. From my eyes I could only see about three or four around. But what I took great notice off was that there were titans but they were dead. Moving in on them, I decided to take a closer look at what happened.

Checking the area was clear and alive titan free, I went down to the ground. Although I was as amazing as Hanji at this, I was an expert at examining titans. As I did, I saw that there corpses were still fresh meaning that they were killed just recently.  
However they weren't killed by another titan. The marks that they had were from what appeared to be a sword. If I stand correctly, swords are only held by humans no other creatures. These titans were killed by a human but who?

SWOOSH

What was that?

SWOOSH

There was that sound again.

SWOOSH

The same sound as yesterday. Could it have been...

"What are you doing here?"

It was her, the female from yesterday. The one who eradicated those titans. The one who knew my name.

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me how to speak. I will answer in my own time."

"Well Levi, hurry up."

"Someone is impatient."

"No, it is not that. If you don't hurry then other titans will come out soon."

"That should not be a problem for you though, seeing as though yesterday you took care of them pretty well."

"Why thank you. But flattery is not going to get you kills and wins. So what are you doing here?"

"My job. What else."

"Very funny. Answer properly."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

SLASH

"Because if you don't I would not mind making your head a decoration."

Damn, she was good. In just a few seconds, she had managed to pass three meters and position her sword at the edge of my neck. I could feel the sword's blade sinking into my skin slowly.

"Very well, I will answer."

"Good. Now answer."

"Someone back at the wall told me to collect titans for her."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"That person who not happen to be Hanji now is it?"

"How did you-"

"Never mind."

She gently took the sword away from my neck. Sheathing it back, she started to walk up to the dead titans.

"You can have these ones; go tell her you killed them. It will save you time killing others."

"What makes you think I will take those ones?"

" Well if you don't want them, you can go kill some and get your hands dir-"

"That's okay. I just take those ones."

"No problem."

After she said that, she headed for the opposite direction from where I stood.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Somewhere you don't need to know."

"Can I at least see what you look like?"

"It is too early for that."

"Well, can I have your name then? Considering you know mine, I think I have the right to know yours."

"Very well then, the name is Eva."

"Thanks..Eva?"

"Short for Evangeline."

"Evangeline?"

"Greek for bringer of news. You know it is similar to an angel."

"An Angel?"

* * *

**Yeah... I did not know what to name her but we will go with this one.**

**If you enjoyed:  
~Fav/Follow  
~Review  
~Read**

**Chow~**


	3. To The Basement

**Sorry bout that! No update in quite sometime-I'm sorry!**

* * *

"An angel?"

"Yes. An Angel. If you want I will tell you my full name."

"Go ahead then."

"Evangeline. Evangeline Leyna."

"..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Well then I will be going. Goodbye Levi."

From that she left the scene. Leaving me with three dead titans' corpse, how very disgusting. Knowing that Hanji would slaughter me, I took parts of the three titans. Since I have a very small demeanour I could not possible take all three of them, if I did I would have never made it out of the forest without getting eaten alive.

Once again, repeating yesterdays, I made it back to the wall with a sack of body parts and was greeted by a happy Hanji.

"Yeeee~ Yay~ Levi~" She gave me hug, sadly it was more like a one sided hug since I did not bother to lift my arms and wrap them around her. All I had in mind was to get my hands clean from all this filth and blood.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Now let me go, I have to go wash my hands." I told her as I broke off the hug. "Well, I guess I will be going then. Goodbye Hanji." I said to her as I was about to depart. However, it appeared as those she did not care about me anymore and was to focus on her little play toys.  
Since she did not bother at all, I immediately left and went back home. When I got there I decided to go take a shower, today's efforts were too much, I had to go hunt for titans for the insufferable Hanji and carry them back all the way to Wall Maria.  
The only good or should I say interesting thing that happened today was my encounter with that girl, Evangeline. That has been my second encounter with her but for some reason; something does not feel right at all.  
A girl like her, so mysterious yet so powerful, how is it I have never ever seen her inside the walls. Only now have I seen such a skilled female, Mikasa is quite skilful as well but this girl hit me with something I was not expecting. And when I mean hit me with something, I mean I had my throat nearly sliced off like a titan. If only I could see her again, knowing her name was not enough, I needed to know more.  
But what was the rush, I was not going anywhere, I'll just let time put everything to place.

Drained, I went to my room when I got back home; hoping that the next day would come about very soon.

It so happens it did.

The next morning, feeling fresh and clean from yesterday's work, I ate breakfast-which was the same old bread and butter like usual, and made my way to the wall to assemble with Erwin.

By the time I got to him, he was already there waiting with a few others including Hanji. Today, I forgot to mention, was another day where we had to go out into the forest. But this time we were going with Eren and Mikasa.

Today's mission was in infiltrate Eren and Mikasa's old home, it may have clues about what has been happening, Eren's titan abilities and much more.  
When I had arrived we waited for a few minutes for the rest to join, unfortunately Hanji was still in a delightful mood and stuck onto me like glue. She got too close, too close to me, it did not feel right. I felt violated and insisted on going to wash my hands. Sadly, I was unable to do that, as the last person had just arrived we were going to depart.

On our way to Eren's old house, I took noticed off the empty fields. Normally there would be a few or more titans wandering the plains, but there was not a single one out here. These days seem to have been getting weirder and quieter.  
It made me wander, was it because of the girl?  
Maybe, considering for the past few days of me working non-stop just to get Hanji's filth, I have seen this girl pop up and the titan number go down.

After travelling on horse for about thirty minutes, we had finally reached the destination. Once again, it was a barren wasteland, not a single bloody titan in sight. If there was one, they were most definitely dead.  
Not only was it empty, it was quiet, very quiet. As I got off my horse, the only sound I could hear was the whistling of the wind as it scratches the broken trees and taps the windows of the house.

"It is too quiet." I commented. Erwin looked at me surprised.

"Nothing is wrong with a little bit of silence now, Levi. Besides we need some calmness in our lives once in a while as we fight titans."

"That is another problem." I added on. "Where are the god-forsaken beast? They are nowhere to be seen in this desolated area?"

"Guess you're right. But isn't that a good thing?"

I shook my head slowly sending him a cold glare. "No."

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it." He said trying to enlighten me. "We just have to see what is here and then we can go."

"Easier said than done."

"All right!" He called out for everyone to gather. As soon as everyone was close, he lowered his voice a tad little bit. "Right, we split up into a few parties. Armin, Sasha, Hanji and me in one party. Eren, Mikasa and Levi in the other. Levi you bring Mikasa and Eren to the house and see if you can find anything. The rest of us will stay up here looking around and just in case titans decide to show up."

"Alright. I got that."

"Good. If anything bad happens, one of you signal us. If anything bad happens to us, we will signal you okay."

"Right then, I guess we will be going. Mikasa, Eren! Let's go!"

As soon as Erwin had finished speaking, I had both Eren and Mikasa lead me to the house in which they grew up in.

Luckily, the front door could be easily open. Which then again was quite a bad thing because any evidence we wanted could have been erased.  
But also then again to that then again, what human in their right minds come to a house where titans roam around just to destroy evidence. In my absolute opinion that would be suicide.

"We are in!" Eren said as Mikasa slowly turned the door knob around.

I took a short glance at where we were going to look. To my disbelief and utter dismay, all around I could see...

"Filth. Why is there so much dirt everywhere?!" I complained.

"Because no one hasn't been in this house for so long. I am surprised it is still standing."

I am surprised it is this dirty. Of all days, I forgot to bring my gloves.

Trying to get pass that fear, I took a step in. All that could be heard was the creaking sound of broken floor which my boot laid on. It sent to scratchy feeling to my ear.

Weirdly enough when I walked in to this building, I had this slightly odd feeling. A feeling that someone was watching me, not just me but the other two as well. No the dirt was not getting to my head but something was, something was bothering me.

Avoiding as much dirt as I possibly could, I came to the conclusion that nothing was important here. I could not see or pinpoint anything of value of what we were searching for. I searched high and low, left to right, up and down and still nothing could be found. Suddenly, Mikasa had found a door, a door which lead to a passage down, it was most likely the basement.

One by one, each of us went down the staircase. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, it was pitch black, nothing could be seen.  
By this time, I got worried, really worried. What happens if I end up touching something I don't want to touch?

Concerned, I used my hand to find the light. Alas I could not find anything, so I got Eren to light a fire. At least that way we could see where we were going.

"This way." I pointed forward. In front of us was a tall narrow tunnel, only allowing one by one at a time. With me at the front, Eren and then Mikasa, we all walked in a line.  
As we walked through the hallway, it appeared to get smaller and smaller. It was as though something was suffocating or trying to consume us.

Fortunately we made it to the end of the tunnel, we came to a room. A big one actually, luckily there was light in the room, so the torch fire was now deemed useless.

"Right, we got to search for anything in this room that has any valid or relevant information evidence that can help us with this investigation. Go search." I ordered the two to do. As they did, I also did the same to speed the process up.

But it seemed my searching was proving to be of no use since I could not find anything. Since I could not find anything, I chose to call Mikasa and Eren.

When all of a sudden.

"Levi! Come look!" Shouted Mikasa to me.

Curious at why she was shouting, I headed to where she was in the room at once.

"What is it Mikasa?" I asked her. I saw she was holding a book in her hand. It kind of looked like a photo album. "What is this?"

"I don't know. But you can look at it." She handed over the book to me. As she did, I took it from her and stared at it.

At first I thought it was just a plain old book, until out of my mind I wiped the dust off of it, it revealed to have belong to someone.

Wiping all of the dust, the person's name was revealed. To my horror and shock, the name written on it rang many bells. It read:

_Evangeline Leyna_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed and keep on reading.**

**Important note: I will most probably not update in a month or more. If your lucky I might be able to but hardly doubt it. This is because I have exams coming up so my priority will go to that. So don't go saying to me 'Update!' as I will not. But I might if I can fit it in. But don't expect much.**

**Anyhow, if you enjoyed-  
#Review  
#Fav/Follow  
#Keep on reading!**

**Chow#**


End file.
